


looking good enough to eat

by silvereastsea (MirthBabyx)



Series: ignorance is bliss [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Sex, Short, minors look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirthBabyx/pseuds/silvereastsea
Summary: Off isn't quite prepared for when Gun makes him realize a whole lot more other things.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: ignorance is bliss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	looking good enough to eat

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS A WORK OF FICTION. PLS DO NOT POST THIS IN ANY OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA AND TAG THE ACTORS.  
> \- not for minors  
> \- don't like, don't read !!!

If you ask Off, he's never been too sure of his sexuality until he met Gun Atthaphan. During his youth, he was surrounded by boys, and as all young boys do, they fooled around and talked about girls. He'd noticed boys too, of course, once he got older — how some of them looked handsome and muscular and how some of them had great smiles. But in his head, it was just an observation, appreciating them for their aesthetic purposes, but never anything sexual.

It wasn't until he fell in love with Gun Atthaphan that he realized that his previous thoughts weren't as straight as he thought they were. Gun might've made him realize that he was attracted to men, but he wasn't quite prepared for when Gun also made him realize a whole lot more other things.

It started like this.

— 

"Papi," Gun says, right across him in a coffee shop, sipping his iced chai tea latte after one of their events, "I have a free day tomorrow. Can I come over in the afternoon?" 

"Sure," Off says, not really paying attention as he was busy answering emails on his phone. He’s honestly dead tired, but that’s usually what he feels after filming School Rangers and playing all those games.

They lapse in comfortable silence, only randomly interrupted by the sound of Gun's sipping and the ice clinking with his slurping. Off finally finishes answering his emails.

He looks at Gun. He's wearing a white shirt with a cartoon print on it, and some denim shorts. He's sipping his drink with a metal straw, fiddling with it. Off can't help but admire him, doing nothing but sitting there crossed-legged, looking at his phone, sipping his drink, and yet somehow he looks attractive doing it. He's never been particularly a person with a high libido—yet somehow Gun manages to turn him on while doing nothing. 

And those goddamn lips. Fuck.

"Sorry, is it noisy?" Gun says. Gun must've noticed him staring, thinking he was bothered by his sipping. "I'll stop."

"No, it's okay." Off says.

In all seriousness, it is **not** okay. He's always noticed how plump and perfect those lips are—but Gun is not helping. Pens, candies, straws … Gun has a habit of chewing on just about anything, nibbling on them and attracting Off's attention to his lips. He's not even doing it on purpose or seductively, doing it habitually during meetings and break times. It drives Off crazy.

  
  


"Why not today?" Off urges, "You can wear my clothes."

  
  


-

_"Hey Tay, have you seen the latest School Rangers episode?"_

_"Nope, why?"_

_"Hm. Nothing."_

—

They're spread out on Off's bed, right after they both took a shower and changed into Off's sleepwear. A late-night _lakorn_ is playing on the TV, but at this point, no one was paying attention, the TV only providing background noise. Off might have invited Gun partly because he was… needy, but all dirty thoughts have left his head the minute they reached his condo, the day's fatigue catching up to them. He's really getting old.

"Papi, are we sleeping already?" Gun asks, head comfortably resting on Off's stomach, arm's wrapped around the latter.

Off only hums in approval, feeling sleep come over him.

He's not sure how long he's slept but when he wakes up bleary-eyed, it's to find out that the dim lights are now off, his TV now turned off and only his red night lamp open. He feels a sensation on his crotch and opens his eyes wide to adjust to the darkness to see Gun asleep, head on Off's stomach, hands groping Off's cock through his boxers.

  
  


"Ai Gun, stop it." 

Gun doesn't wake up, only groans in response, and continues his ministrations.

"Stop." Off says, shaking Gun awake.

"Hm? Papi?" Gun stirs awake, mind still not able to process what's happening. 

He sees his hand, right on top of Off's crotch, and sees the man's semi. "Sorry," he says, "I was asleep."

Off only groans, because now he has a semi he can't get rid of. 

Gun sits up, smiles drowsily, and actually positions himself right in between Off's legs. "I'll take responsibility for it."

Gun lowers his head and mouths Off’s dick through his thin boxers, kissing it. He uses his hand to massage Off's thighs, traveling up until it reaches just shy of his sensitive area.

Off moans. "Don't tease, Gun." 

Gun only hums in response, smiling to himself. He pulls Off's boxers down, revealing his hard cock already leaking precum. In all honesty, Off already feels like he's about to cum. If he wasn't so tired awhile ago, the sight of Gun licking his hand and sucking his own fingers before wrapping his hand on Off's cock would've pushed Off to the edge already. 

Off moans as Gun jerks him slowly, mouth dangerously close to his tip. Off forces his eyes to open as they were shut in pleasure, only to see Gun looking at him from beneath his eyelashes and licking his lips. Fuck.

  
  


Gun gives the head of his cock tentative licks, licking the bead of precum pooling at his tip, circling his tongue. He swirls his tongue against the underside of his cock, hearing Off groan louder. Encouraged by the noises Off is making, he licks and follows a vein down Off’s dick. Wrapping his mouth around Off's member, Gun sucks his cock in ways very reminiscent of when he was sitting at the coffee shop drinking his iced latte.

Gun slides down. He goes down, down, down, until he has all of Off in him and all Off can do is relish in the heat and tightness and the way the former's throat is wrapped around his cock. He feels him swallow, moving his throat around him. Gun releases his cock with an obscene pop, licks his hand again, and proceeds to pump while wrapping his mouth on the head of his cock. He feels Gun play with him with his tongue, swirling it around the tip of his head. 

  
  


Off observes him. Gun is all drowsy-eyed and flushed cheeks, looking drunk, his mouth is pink and wet, and glistening with saliva and Off's precum. He looks fucking perfect with Off's cock in his mouth.

Gun takes him whole once more, one hand holding the base, this time bobbing his head up and down while sucking and fucking his mouth with it. As Gun starts moving up and down, Off’s mind knows nothing but the heat of Gun’s mouth, the sound of it loud and sloppy and messy. Off watches how those pretty pink lips are stretched against the width of Off’s cock, and all too soon Off feels like he's about to cum, unconsciously bucking his hips up to the rhythm Gun set. 

  
  


Off feels his skin prickle, bucking his hips in an effort to get to the peak he’s desperately trying to chase. He was finding it hard to breathe.

All of a sudden, Gun pulls away, interrupting Off's steady climb to climax, "Fuck my mouth, Papi." He then opens his mouth invitingly, presenting his oh so pretty mouth to Off.

Off's eyes widen. _Fuck. He's never done anything like this._

Off sits up this time, kneels on the bed and Gun lowers his head from where he's in front of Off in all fours, taking him in once again until Gun's nose reaches his groin. Off tentatively holds Gun's hair and pulls him in once Gun starts to pull off, slowly starting to fuck himself in the latter's mouth.

" _Thirak_ , you're so fucking beautiful," Off says, carding his fingers through Gun's hair and tightens, holding him in place as he begins thrusting in and out Gun's mouth. Gun does nothing but close his eyes and take it, relaxing his throat so as to not gag on his cock, to no avail. In one particular slide, Off bottoms out in Gun's mouth and leaves it there for too long and all Gun can think of is _breathe, breathe, breathe_ but he's choking for air because fuck, Papi is so big. He loves it.

Off pull out abruptly, "Oh fuck. Sorry. I got carried away." 

Gun only takes a break, breathing in and riding out his coughs, then he shakes his head as if to say _no, continue_ , and then dives back in.

Gun wraps his mouth and moans around his cock, and the encouragement is all Off needs to quicken up the pace, chasing his orgasm, and his thrusts are rougher now, less rhythmic until the room is just filled with the sound of them. 

  
  


It only takes a minute or two of Off's moans, the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out Gun's mouth, Gun’s muffled moans and Off pulls out of his mouth and jerks himself, spraying his cum onto Gun's open mouth and tongue, but there's too much and it's spraying on Gun's face and spills on his chin, dribbling down his neck and even getting on the bedsheets.

  
  


(Gun watches Off’s orgasm, his muscles tensing and his eyes half-lidded in pleasure and Gun obediently opens his mouth and sticks his tongue and tries his best not to spill. He sees Off hold the base of his cock, and aims it towards his lips. _Hmm._ )

Off lies back down on the bed and closes his eyes as exhaustion catches up to him, muscles feeling like jelly after an intense orgasm. For a minute or two, he just lies back quietly catching his breath.

"Sorry, Gun." Off says, opening his eyes, not sure what he's even sorry for. He's never done anything like this with Gun before. He feels kind of sorry for getting carried away and even making Gun a mess no matter how hot it was, but Gun seems to like it by the way he's now beside Off, smiling. 

Off reaches for the convenient wet wipes on the nightstand and proceeds to clean Gun's face, the latter sleepily nuzzling Off's hand. "Do you want me to do yours?" Off asks, offering Gun a blowjob, but Gun only shakes his head slightly. _Huh. He must be too tired._

After sufficiently cleaning his face, Off then gets another wet wipe to clean his dick and the cum he spilled on the bedsheets, only to be stopped by Gun's hand.

Gun shakes his head, "Let me do it, Papi. Just lie down."

Off nods, gives the wet wipe to him, and lies down, already feeling like he's about to doze off any minute now. He closes his eyes and feels the weight on the bed shift, thinking it must be Gun finished with cleaning the sheets, but he feels a warmth envelop his soft cock.

Off groans at the sensation, opens his eyes again to see Gun kneeling on the bed, giving his cock a series of licks, lapping up the remaining cum to clean him up. Off is too tired to get hard again, and he strangely finds this relaxing. He relishes in the sensation of Gun's mouth and tongue and feels his eyes drop, and finally succumbs to sleep.

  
  


(Meanwhile, Gun finally finishes cleaning Off. He rests his head on Off's thigh, and settles Off's soft cock inside his mouth, feeling the weight on it in his mouth comforting, and closes his eyes to sleep. He's always liked things in his mouth.)

Off is sure in for a treat once he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> hello im baby hope you enjoyed my first pwp oneshot :D if u have comments or want to shout at me i'm on twitter @teerakatp!!  
> this will be a miniseries to challenge my pwp writing skills so,, pls stay tuned for more <3
> 
> this story is filed in my head under: gun has an oral fixation (that he's unaware of) and gun has kinky tendencies he has not told off about (this one he IS aware of)


End file.
